Onírica molestia
by Teturita
Summary: One-shot de Caskett en sus primeros momentos (tantas posibilidades!). De como un simple sueño puede cambiar los puntos de vista. Espero que os guste! Reviews, por favor :) DISCLAIMER: Castle pertenece a la ABC y rlowe


Molesta. Se sentía profundamente molesta.

Estaba claro que ya llevaba algún tiempo sin compartir cama (cama, coche, sofá, suelo o lo que fuera) con ningún hombre, y claro, eso la hacía más susceptible de tener ese tipo de sueños.

Y claro, con él era con quien compartía más horas al día, muy a pesar suyo, desde que hace un par de meses el capitán Montgomery y el endiablado alcalde le permitieron ser su sombra.

Y vaya, tampoco ayudaba nada que Lanie le estuviera constantemente recordando lo sola que estaba ella y lo bueno que estaba él.

Porque bueno, lo estaba un rato. Y esos ojos, tan azules, tan inocentes y traviesos a la vez, que le radiografiaban hasta el alma cada vez que cruzaban la mirada. Y esos brazos, como los de un estibador del puerto con tanta fibra ahí puesta. Y ese culo, dios mio, ese culo, que parecía pedir a gritos un pellizco o una palmada cada vez que él daba un paso.

Y no hablar de esa boca, con esa sonrisa que prometía bromas y besos a partes iguales.

Claro, con tantos estímulos externos, ¿cómo no iba a soñar con él?

Pero es que, madre mía, vaya nochecita.

¿No dicen que cuando recuerdas un sueño, se te olvidan muchos detalles a los 5 minutos? Entonces, ¿porque su cerebro estaba poniendo tanto empeño en recordar TAN nítidamente el encuentro onírico entre ambos?

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de los suaves labios de él sobre su cuello, mientras sus grandísimas manos recorrían en una lenta agonía su cuerpo, desde sus pechos a sus caderas, y sus respiraciones agitadas se fundían en un solo ritmo, justo antes de volver a encontrarse sus bocas para beberse mutuamente.

Todavía percibía en su piel la delicadeza de él deslizándole la camisa por la espalda, después de ir desabrochando cada botón entre beso y beso, para luego aprisionarla entre su cálido cuerpo y la fría pared del ascensor.

Ascensor en el que, por cierto, se encontraba en ese mismo momento, ya que había llegado a la comisaría todavía no sabía cómo.

Eso aún la molestó más. Que el escenario de su sueño fuera su puesto de trabajo, aunque fuera el ascensor. Por otra parte, se dijo, era lo normal, ya que era dónde pasaba la mayor parte de su vida y de su tiempo con él.

Saludó vagamente a sus compañeros y al sentarse en su mesa, agradeció profundamente el haber llegado tan temprano, ya que no tenía ganas de que Ryan y Espo le investigaran porqué tenía esa cara.

Es que encima, estaba con el guapo subido. A pesar de las ojeras de haberse despertado a las 5 de la mañana por no haber podido seguir durmiendo, no había tenido que arreglarse en exceso, ya que su piel parecía desprender una luz que hacía tiempo que no tenía. Parecía que los orgasmos en sueños también relajaban.

Porque además, había quedado satisfecha. Se dio cuenta entonces de porque estaba tan molesta. Le había gustado. Y mucho. Inconscientemente, su cuerpo se preguntaba si en la vida real sería así de satisfactorio el encuentro íntimo entre ambos, por eso retenía cada detalle del sueño, para mantenerla en alerta en su presencia.

Y justo en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del bendito ascensor y apareció. Con un café en cada mano y la sonrisa puesta.

O era ella, o estaba más guapo que nunca.

O era ella, u olía mejor que nunca.

Sintió un calor en el bajovientre cuando le tocó el hombro suavemente al dejarle el café en la mesa y su aroma la envolvió a sentarse a su lado. Ese aroma salado de su piel mezclado con su exquisita y carísima colonia. Ese olor que tan bien conocía ya.

Le respondió con un "hey, gracias" porque no fue capaz de nada más hasta un par de minutos después, hasta que se recompuso y dejó de nadar en el azul de sus ojos y la fibra de sus brazos.

Como buena policía entrenada, se puso a contarle los detalles del caso que iban a investigar ese dia sin perder el hilo mientras le estudiaba detenidamente.

Se dio cuenta de esas pequeñísimas arrugas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos cuando sonreía; de como movía las manos para acompañar lo que iba diciendo, reforzando su teatralidad innata, seguramente heredada de su encantadora pero dramática madre; y de como se iba acercando poco a poco, buscando el contacto, inocente a priori pero deliciosamente perverso en la mente de ella.

Y se maldijo una y mil veces. Por culpa de ese sueño que su subconsciente se había arreglado para inventar, las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a ser lo mismo.

Ya nunca más le podría ver como ese ser molesto que le hacía bufar y rodar los ojos cada vez que hacía algo inconveniente (que era todos los días, dicho sea de paso).

Por culpa de ese desliz que su mente había fabricado la noche anterior, ahora le veía como un hombre.

No es que estuviese enamorada, ni mucho menos. Ella no era la típica que se enamoraba a primera vista, pero ahora era diferente.

Le causaba interés.

Y no podía permitir que él se enterase de eso. Nunca. Jamás.

Así que intentó portarse con naturalidad durante el resto del día, aunque le fue imposible.

Estaba permanentemente consciente de él, de su cercanía, del calor que despedía.

Derramó la taza de café, tropezó un par de veces con una raya del suelo y cada dos por tres se quedaba en blanco con el rotulador en la mano y la pizarra mirándola desafiante.

Y en todas esas ocasiones, le tenía revoloteando a su alrededor.

Le tocó la mano al ir a coger el azúcar, le rozó la espalda al cederle el paso y le clavaba sus expresivos ojos mientras anotaba los pasos que iban a seguir hoy.

Sentada en la mesa de la sala de descanso, con una taza de café delante que iba a intentar no derramar, se sentía frustrada.

¿Había alguna solución posible para esta situación?

Aparte de las obvias, por supuesto.

Ni pensaba tirarles los trastos y poner en riesgo su trabajo y su reputación como profesional, ni podía echarlo de la comisaría sin que el alcalde se le echase encima.

Se sintió momentáneamente triste al pensar que ya no trabajaría con él, y eso ya fue el colmo para ella. Se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Y de repente, una risa la saca de su ensimismamiento. Él está sentado delante de ella, con otra taza de café en la mano y una mueca en la cara que delataba que estaba conteniendo la risa.

Cuando ella le espeta que que está mirando, que la deje que ha dormido muy poco, él responde que pese a eso, hoy está resplandeciente y eso es lo que estaba mirando tan atento.

Ella se sonroja ligeramente e intenta esconder la cara tras el pelo, aunque lo lleva tan corto que no sirve de nada. Decide entonces dejárselo largo, no sea caso que algo así le vuelva a pasar.

Y se marcha, y le deja con la palabra en la boca y los cafés a medio terminar. Porque siente que si no se va, se lo come.

A besos.

Porque su cuerpo no hace más que recordarle lo que "vivieron" anoche, aunque sólo fuese ella la que lo tuviese en bucle en su cabeza.

El frío y el calor mezclados. La humedad entre sus pieles desnudas. La sensación triunfante de juntarse en uno solo. Sin complicaciones. Sin muros que recubran su corazón y sus ganas de disfrutar de la vida.

Eso. Eso es lo que más le molesta. Que disfrutó. Y no en el sentido estrictamente sexual de la palabra (que también, válgame dios) sino en que ese sueño parece que refleje su escondidísimo deseo interno de ser libre y disfrutar de la vida.

Huy, huy, huy. Cuantos sentidos ocultos le está dando a un simple sueño.

Él se acerca. Ella piensa en la cara que tiene, paseando su sonrisa y sus ojos azules, y sus brazos por delante, cuando sabe que no los puede tocar aunque lo desee tanto.

Un momento, lo sabe?

No. Nunca.

No quiere ni pensar en qué diria él si supiese lo que ella soñó anoche.

Sin embargo, una pequeña duda prende dentro de ella. Y se le escapa una sonrisa tonta al imaginarse contándole los acontecimientos ocurridos anoche en ese ascensor, en su cabeza, en su cuerpo.

Al imaginarse acercándose a él, y contándole a un centímetro de su oído todo lo que anoche hicieron para volverse locos el uno al otro, para llenarse de placer, de lujuria, mientras toda la comisaría es ajena a lo que ocurre entre ellos.

Al imaginarse sentándose a horcajadas encima de sus piernas, mientras sus manos recorren sus hombros y su pelo sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

El calor la envuelve de tal forma que ha de quitarse la americana, y con ese gesto, vuelve a la realidad. Una realidad dónde los teléfonos suenan sin parar, los detectives gritan y los papeles se amontonan en las mesas.

Una realidad, sin embargo, en la que también está él, que la mira embelesado como si fuera Adán descubriendo a Eva.

Y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, vuelve el silencio, solo oye el latido de su corazón detrás de las orejas y lo nota en su garganta, lento y pausado al principio y cada vez más rápido después.

Tras unos segundos que han parecido horas y en los que se han bebido con la mirada, él rompe la fantasía con más magia, regalando un "hoy te noto diferente" con tantos matices que ella se queda muda, solo siendo capaz de sonreir de lo feliz que le ha hecho esa simple frase.

Esa noche, ella se da un baño de espuma, mientras piensa que hay algunos sueños que deberían hacerse realidad.

Los de dentro de un ascensor. Y los de fuera.


End file.
